


i will, tonight

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, eliza n john are besties, mentioned jefferson/madison/burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: John proposes to Alexander the same time Eliza does by accident.





	i will, tonight

**Author's Note:**

> based on polyshipprompts' post: "Imagine your polyship accidentally proposing at the same time". i had some fun with this, writing elams is really nice. enjoy!

It's been a few months ever since the bill for same-sex marriage passed in New York and John doesn't know when to propose. He's aware only one of them will get the title of legal spouse, but he's always dreamed of having a wedding.   
  
He's already bought the rings in secret, and now that they're all three having dinner it's a perfect time. Eliza and Alexander are chatting, smiling and laughing at each other. He grins at them; his boyfriend is adorable when he's with his girlfriend.   
  
"Third-wheeling, Laurens?" he hears a familiar voice and whips his head around. Jefferson is giving him a shit-eating grin and a cock of his head. Alexander turns and hisses under his breath.   
  
"I'm dating him too, Jefferson, so no, I'm not third-wheeling."   
  
Jefferson takes a step back and scratches his beard, giving him a look John can't quite describe. "Didn't know you three were poly too."   
  
"Wait, what?" Alexander exclaims, eyes wide. He turns up and glances at Jefferson, who gives him another of his sly smirks.   
  
"I'm dating James and Aaron, and they're dating each other." He shrugs, although his nose is turned up. "Although I suppose you three are a vee? Because, John, you're gayer than James."   
  
"Yeah, it's... it's a vee." John is dumbfounded by this sudden declaration. Jefferson's polyamorous too.  _God_ , he didn't expect that in the least.   
  
"Nice. We can have a double date sometime."   
  
"In your dreams," Alexander spits back.   
  
"Aww, c'mon, Hamilton!" he pouts. "You love to see Aaron in formal wear," he says, winking, "you'd like it even if you had to put up with me."   
  
Alexander goes beet red and stutters before giving him the middle finger. John's glad the restaurant isn't crowded because everyone would be staring if it were.   
  
"Can you let us have our date in peace?" Eliza asks, shoving daggers into Jefferson mentally. John stops himself from laughing before Jefferson rolls his eyes and goes to the other side of the restaurant. "Thank God."   
  
"I knew he was dating James but _Aaron_?" is the first thing Alexander says, his eyes narrowed as he bites into the beef.   
  
"I can see James and Aaron. They're both quiet as hell." John shrugs. "But Jefferson and Aaron... they've been at each other's throats for a while now."   
  
Eliza shrugs too. "Well, how was your day, Jack?"   
  
John grimaces. "My dad called me. Wants to come visit next weekend." Eliza is quick to curse under her breath, her long black hair obscuring part of her face. She's beautiful, even as a gay man he can give her that. "I also got a raise."   
  
"Cheers to that!" Alexander says, raising his glass of wine. Eliza rolls her eyes but takes her sip of the alcohol anyway, John doing it too. "But, are you gonna explain our relationship to him? Or just pretend you're living with a couple?"   
  
"I'll explain," John tells him without an ounce of doubt. "I don't want to lie anymore. He understood I'm trans, he can sure as hell understand I'm gay and polyamorous."   
  
Eliza pats him on the back and he takes another sip of wine. "That's great. Can't wait for him to yell a lot."   
  
"That's a Henry Laurens trademark," Alexander adds.   
  
John laughs and takes a bite of his food. He doesn't know when he's supposed to bend the knee and _ask_ ; they've been dating for maybe two years now. He can do this. They'll be paying the bill, they'll split it up between them three, and he can do it.   
  
"Okay, uh, waiter? Can I get the bill?" Eliza goes, and the waiter (a handsome guy with thick eyebrows) nods and goes to the other side of the restaurant.   
  
Alexander takes the bill in his hands,  already doing the math. John takes the ring box out of his pocket and sees how Eliza is fidgeting, too. She's smiling, but there's a scarlet blush on her face he doesn't see often.   
  
Alexander says how much each one has to pay and they take the money out of their wallet and pay up. John takes out a few dollars and put them aside for the tip. When the waiter gets there he takes the money and they start getting up; Eliza and John do at the same time and they giggle.   
  
Alexander pushes his chair closer to the table and is walking towards the door when John holds him by the hand. His heart is in his throat as Alexander turns around; he gets down on one knee, the ring box opening and showing a small, delicate ring with an emerald in it.   
  
"Alexander, will you marry me?" he says, and then he notices Alexander is looking at him and then at something else over and over. Just a second later he realizes Eliza echoed his question. She's also on one knee, her ring a little more extravagant and with a sapphire put in it.   
  
John and Eliza stare at each other for a tortous minute. And they explode in giggles, their eyes watering from laughing so much. "Oh my God!" Eliza exclaims, pushing her sleeve next to her eye.   
  
"Of course I'll marry you both!" Alexander interrupts. He's teary-eyed and his voice is high, "This was an accident, I imagine? But oh my. These two rings are beautiful. I should get a ring with a ruby in it so we all three match."   
  
"You're a Pokémon nerd," Eliza snorts.   
  
"I should be emerald, right?" Alexander says, taking John's ring and putting it on. It fits. "Aw, you guessed my number perfectly!" he looks around and sees how the few people left in the restaurant are staring at their shenanigans. "Uh, Eliza should be sapphire. For obvious reasons."   
  
"Being the calm and collected one is the obvious reason?" Eliza asks as she puts her own ring in her finger. It's a little bigger, not fitting perfectly, but it's something.   
  
John laughs and butts heads with her as Alexander nods. "So I'm ruby. Neat." He fiddles with his hands. "But who should be the legal spouse?"   
  
"Uh—" Alexander blushes and stutters. "I mean, Eliza? Like, to deal with homophobes. They'll think I'm straight."   
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," John nods. "We'll have a poly wedding. It'll be amazing." Alexander kisses him. "Now we'll have to go get my ring."   
  
"Hell yeah," Eliza replies, putting her arm around John's shoulder and grinning at him. They've been friends for years now, but their bond to their Alexander has only helped with their closeness. "I love you, Alex."   
  
Alexander ruffles her hair. "I know. I love you too."   
  
Eliza blushes and pokes John in the ribs, causing him to giggle. "I love you more, Alex." They get out of the restaurant, Alexander in between them both.   
  
"Fight me?" Eliza hisses.   
  
"Come at me, scrublord, I'm ripped."   
  
"You are _most definitely_ not ripped," Alexander says.   
  
"I go to the gym!"   
  
"Like, once a week," Eliza points out. His cheeks go red. "I still can kick your ass."   
  
"You can kick anybody's ass," Alexander says.   
  
"You flatter me, Alexander."   
  
They kiss and John smiles at the sight. Alexander is so in love with Eliza, and it's adorable— he's so in love with John, too, and he's so grateful. "Let's go get a taxi and go back home," John says.   
  
"Yeah," Eliza nods.   
  
John has never been this happy before.   



End file.
